


Being on Arthurs side while he "finds out" he is adopted

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: What if Arthur had you on his side while he found out about Thomas Wayne, Penys file and the adoption papers? What if he wasnt alone...?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Being on Arthurs side while he "finds out" he is adopted

You fall into freeze mode as the phone finally rings. Its Arthur. It has to be. You tried to reach him since yesterday but he wasnt answering the phone and you got real worried about him. You still stare at the phone, afraid to pick it up and realize its not him. If its not Arthur, you will visit him immediately. There was no chance that you could take one more hour without knowing if he is okay. You spent the night thinking about what could be the reason he isnt picking up the phone. Maybe he was going through something horrible, something he was afraid to tell you. Even though he said that he never trusted someone like he is trusting you, there was this part of him he was still afraid to show. The parts of his soul that are filled with a sadness that is too much to bear at times. His heart heavy from all those uncried tears.  
You`re staring at the phone thats ringing and wonder how many times it would ring before your hand will move. What if it isnt him but someone that tells you he is back at Arkham? One of your greatest fears, even though you know that Arthur was never really afraid of being there. There were times in his life when he felt even better being locked up at the hospital. But that was when he knew that no one is waiting for him on the other side of the door. You bet it would feel different to him now that he has someone to love. Someone who loves him back. And you do. You do with all thats within you.  
You started dating some months ago and alread think about moving in together. You want him to move into your apartment, since he was living with his mother. There is nothing in this world you want more than to share your life with him. To wake up next to him, his soft curls tickeling your face, to fall asleep in his arms, you bodys entwined. To see the sunlight coming through the window, hitting his beautiful face, while he is still sleepy. To make him coffee in the morning and having late night conversations on the couch. Not just for a sleep over but every day and night. You want to be able to care for him any minute. To be on his side constantly. To be there when he was waking up from night terrors, which happen a lot. Sometimes he would call you up at 3 am, still heavy breathing from having nightmares, trying to cry on the phone,telling you about his nightmares. But all that is coming out of him is laughter. And you sit there on your own empty bed, knowing that all you can do right now is to wait until he catches his breath again, trying to calm him down on the phone.   
This has to stop. You need to be able to wrap your arms around him after a nightmare. To give him a shelter. To kiss his tears away. The visible and the invisible ones. To ease his pain.  
The last time you talked to him was when he told you that his mum was at the hospital for having a stroke.  
Kowing that he has to live with his mother is making you sad. After all he had been through in his life , Penny isnt treating him very well. She doesnt know what a wonderful son she has. She is ignorant, even cruel at times, telling him things that hurt him very much. Calling him Happy, despite of his laughing condition. Arthur still wants to take care of his sick mother as good as he can but you are more than convinced that he has to get away from her as soon as possile. Sometimes it seemes like Penny is draining the life out of him. Arthur never tells her how much her words hurt him. But they hurt him deep down where it hurts the most. Telling him he isnt funny is one of the things she keeps on saying. It must be very painful to him, because all he wants in life is to make people laugh. To him this isnt just something he ölikes to do, its more like a purpose in life. He really needs to keep a distance from her. Maybe she ends up at the hospital as soon as Arthur moves out but she will get the help she needs there. And you will take Arthur with you to visit her as much he wanted to.  
He needs you.  
"Arthur is that you?" you`re finally able to pick up the phone.  
You can hear him breathe. Its him.  
"Darling, is everything okay? I got so worried about you".  
"I....I don`t know..." he sniffles "I`m sorry I haven`t called yesterday...I was...messed up. My mind wouldnt have let me....something...happened...and..."  
You feel your eyes watering just from hearing his voice. You can tell that he is feeling terrible. You know him well enough to feel that something really bad must have happened to him.  
"Arthur, what happened?"  
"I can`t tell you on the phone...Can I...come over?"  
"Of course! Arthur. I`ve waited for this call all night. I called you but you didnt answer. I was so worried you cannot even imagin. Plase come over. Should I pick you up?"  
Arthur still sniffles "Yeah..."  
"I will be there as soon as possible, Artie. Please try to rest , okay? I`ll be there in half an hour."  
"Okay" he whimpers.  
"I love you, Artie"  
"I love you, too, Y/N"  
You`re hands feel shaky as you put the phone aside and get ready to catch the very next subway. You don`t want him to wait any minute longer. You gotta find out what happened. There must be a way to help him out of it. Whatever it was.   
You take a deep breath as you get in your coat, leaving the house and feel the cold autumn breeze on your face.  
Every minute in the subway feels like an hour. You just want to hold him in your arms. To press his fragile body against yours. So close until it starts to hurt.  
So many possible scanarios are running through your head. What could have happened? Was there something wrong with his medication? Was he having bad side effects ? Did he start to hallucinate again? Or even worse?  
Arthurs mental illness was something he was aware of and when you first started dating he was convinced that it would be an issue for you to handle. You tried everything to proof him wrong, to show him that you will be on his side from now on, no matter how hard times might get.   
The hardest time you had to go through together was a few weeks after you first started dating. Arthur was convinced that you weren`t real. That you are just a fantasy his mind cerated to feel less lonely. He daydreams a lot. His daydreams at times become so intense, they become halucinations. At that point he can`t be sure of reality anymore.   
Hearing him say that you are just a vision he has hurt. It took you some time to understand that this was something that was part of his mindset and might happen again. But every bad episode will pass and you hope that your love will save him from his demons. Maybe you`re not able to heal his wounds, which has been shaped by his past but you can take care of them and be a bandage for his soul when life gets hard on him. When the weight of the world lies heavy on his shoulders you want to help him carry it. You want to be his wings. You want to be the emotion he feels, while he is dancing. Dancing is his liberation. His language. His soul.  
Last station. Finally. Only a few minutes until you will be able to comfort him. Arthur gave you the keys to his apartment. Penny wasnt very happy about that or him having a girlfriend in general. Which was very sad, considering that he was lonely all his life and never had a girlfriend up until now- the age of 35 years old. Arthur though Penny would be happy about the news but she wasnt. She told him that he might not be the right person to be in a relationship due to his mental illness, which hurt him even more. Pennys words like knifes sticking out all over his body. Visible for you to see.  
You get up the elevator, walk up to apartment 8J and unlock the door. There was no music playing which was a bad sign. Arthur always tried to surrownd himself with music.   
"Artie, I am here!"   
You can hear him sniffle from the other side of the room. Arthur is lying on the couch, rolled himself up in a ball like a child that has been left alone in the dark.  
You throw your keys away,hurry up to sit down next to him, caressig his cheek with your fingers, it feels wet to the touch. But he isnt crying anymore.  
"Arthur, I have been so worried about you."  
He pulls the blanket down a bit so his face gets exposed compleately "I`m glad you`re here Y/N".  
"I am and I will not leave you alone anymore, Artie. I will pack my stuff and move in here or you`ll get yours and we stay at my place. But i will not leave you here alone again."  
He nodds "I am so sorry that I havent answered the phone... I was...hiding.."  
"Hiding? What do you mean?"  
"I....cant tell you" Arthur plls the blanket up his chin again.  
"You dont have to but you know that you can tell me anything, right?"  
Another nodd. Barely visible.  
"I was hiding in the fridge. And when I came out I felt kinda feverish. So I got into bed and I lost all sense of time. I wasnt sure if the phone rang for real. I thought it was just......noises."  
You can hardly belive what he just told you.   
"Arthur, oh my good. Why would you even hide in the fridge? "  
"I dont now Y/N...it was all so overwhelming. There is something I have to tell you...but please promise me that you won`t get made at me for not telling you any sooner".  
"You know I could never be mad at you...just tell me what happened, okay?"   
Arthur gets up and sits beside you now. You wrap your arm around him and pull him closer to your body as he rests his head upon your shoulder.  
" Before my mother was brought to the hospital, she wrote this letter to Thomas Wayne and asked me to mail it the other day" Arthur swallowed hard "She got to bed and I was holding the letter in my hands. I dont know why I did that. I guess I shouldnt have...But I opened it. I had to find out why she was writing letters to him all her life. She wouldnt stop sending them and all she thought about was if he would reply some day. That was the thing that mattered the most to her. I tried to talk to her so many times, about so many things and it always ended up with her talking about Wayne. I just had to find out what was so important to her. What it was that she wanted to tell him. And when I found out... I wish I hadnt opened that letter...."  
Arthur buries his face in your neck, you feel his curls soft against your skin. As soft as his heart. You didnt knew what to say. Whatever that letter was about, it must have been something that really upset him.  
Climbing in the fridge? That was new to you. It really scared you that something made him reach the point of hiding in there. He could have died in there.  
You pet his soft hair, let your fingers run through it so slowly you feel like you can feel every single strain.  
"Oh Arthur, take your time. You dont have to tell me all at once if you dont feel like it...."  
"I want you to know Y/N... the letter...it was so horrible to read. It said that she loves him and she was begging Wayne for help ....he should help her and HER SON. And she told him that he would be proud of how she raised me. That I am maybe a little sad but a good boy..."  
"Arthur....what?  
"It said that Thomas Wayne is my father!"  
You`re so shocked that you feel your hand stop petting his hair. What could you even say now?   
"I dont know what to say, Arthur.... this must have been a shock for you. Oh darling. I cant even imagin what you have been through the last few days.... Do you....do you thik its real?"  
"Thats what I asked her" he says "And she freaked out, locked herself up in the bathroom. She said they were in love and that Thomas tried to cover the whole story up because of appearances. And that she signed some papers. But she didnt said what kinda papers..."  
"Artie, I am actually speechless...If Thomas Wayne really is your father..."  
"I guess he is Y/N....why would she write him all these letters? At least that makes some sense now. Thas why she was so obsessed with him all her live.... I yelled at her when I found the letter. She said I give her a heart attack. But I didnt knew how to handle all of this. I got so overwehlmed with it all." he buried his face even deeper in your neck, his breath hot against your skin. "She always watched Thomas on tv when I sat beside her and she kept talking about him but never told me...that he was my dad. She knew it Y/N! All these years she knew who my father was. And never told me anything. She made me belive my father left for a pack of cigs and never came back. Well maybe....maybe Wayne actually did that. Do you think this is something he would do?"  
Your hand wanderes up and down his back as you try to find the right words to comfort him.  
"I`m not sure, Arthur. I dont now anything about Thomas Wayne. But whats with the papers she mentioned?"  
"I`dont know..."   
"So, darling, have you thought about trying to contact Thomas Wayne?"  
Arthur changes his position and sits up straight " I did".  
"You talked to him?"  
"I showed up where he lives but they wouldnt let me talk to him. I found out a way to meet him when I was watching the news. I sneaked into the theatre and talked to him when he was going to the bathroom".  
"Oh my god...did you ask him about it?"  
"I did"  
"What did he say"  
Arthur buries his face in his hands and starts to sobb.  
"Oh no, sweetheart. You dont have to tell me. I am so sorry."  
"He told me that he is not my father, that I was adopted while Ma was working for him and that he will kill me if I ever talk to his son again..."  
"Adopted????His son?"  
"I have a half brother Y/N. Can you imagin that? I saw him. I wanted to make him laugh and brought my red clown nose along with my magic wand. But they wont let me talk to him. His name is Bruce. Y/N I just wanted to make him smile. I swear.... I told him I wasnt adopted but he claimed I was.... I dont know what to think anymore. I dont belive him. He just doesnt want someone like me in his life. He thought I wanted money and he didnt belive me when I said all I want is a hug from my dad."  
You kiss Arthur on his cheeks "Oh darling....I`m speechless... I wish I would have been there with you. It breaks my heart to think of the fact that I wasnt there."  
"Thomas hates me. He doesnt want to see me ever again. I kow its supid but when I sneaked into the theatre and saw him in the bathroom...when I walked up to him. I had high hopes that he would like me or even be happy to talk to his son. But all he did was punshing me in the face after I called him "dad". How could I have every thought he would want me in his life? I guess I wished for a father so desperately....I wanted to belive"  
Arthurs pain overwhelms you. What could you possible do besides holding him and give him the shelter he needs? What else could you do beside loving him more than anything in this world? You feel like your insides are burning, as tears start running down your face.  
"It`s my fault that you`re crying now. I am a terrible boyriend" Arthur says.  
You take his face between your hands "YOU are the essence of my heart and the most wonderful man I could ever imagin to be on my side. You dont deserve to be treated like that, Arthur. You dont deserve any of this. What happened to you is aweful. I wish I could protect you from all of those people. From everyone that ever hurt you. I wish I could take your pain away forever.   
Arthur takes his finger and wipes my tears away "Do you really think that you arent helping? You do. Having you here with me. Talking to you right now... means the world to me. You make me feel like I am not alone in this. Like I am not a freak."  
"You are definitaly not alone in this, Arthur. And you were never a freak! We`re in this togeher and we will find a way to at least figure out what the truth really is. I mean...if you want that. "  
"I do. I wanna find out Y/N. But how?"  
"Maybe there is a way to find out about the papers Penny mentioned. Maybe the papers tell us if Thomas is your real father ".  
Arthur noods "I guess Arkham has a file about her. She was admitted to Arkham more than once. Maybe we should...go there and ask if we can take a look into her files. I dont know..."  
"We can try that if you want to. I will go there with you and be on your side. "  
"Y/N?"  
"Yes Arthur?"  
"Can you take me in your arms while I am trying to fall asleep? I feel so tired from trying to cry... I tried so hard to cry but I couldnt. It was just some tears and laughs. But inside I felt like crying an whole river..."  
You take the blanket and cover his body with it while he lies down . Sleeping beside him on the couch was something you loved. There was not much space and you had to cling to his body like you were one to fit on there. "Thank you" he whispered. He was always so thankful for your love.  
"Of cuorse, baby. Just try to get some rest. I will be there when you wake up."  
You can`t close an eye as Arthur drifts away into sleep. It doesnt take him long to fall asleep, thats how exhausted he is. How tired. Tired of life. Tired of being beaten down by others.  
You stroke his hair gently as you can tell he starts dreaming. "Please dont let it be a nightmare again" you whisper to yourself. But Arthur keeps calm. The warmth of your body seems to help him a lot with his insomnia.  
You watch him aleep and wish you could take a picture of him. He looks so beautiful and innocent sleeping. Yo will never be able to understand how anyone could ever do him any harm.   
You`re still awake as he wakes up "Hey darling, how do you feel?" Arthur presses himself against you "I guess I´m okay. I was dreaming about Thomas Wayne and mum but when I woke up for a second I realized that you are next to me. Thank you for being there".  
"You want some coffee?"  
"Yeah, coffe would be great"  
You get up and kiss his sleepy face.  
He still looks very tired as you come back to hand him his self made Murray Franklin cup.  
"So....do you think we should go there today?" he asks as he takes a sip.  
"To Arkham?"  
"Yes"  
"If you want to....maybe we can get some information about your mum."  
"I hope so." He nodds "Yeah I think we should give it a try."  
You rest your hand on his knee "Please don`t be too disappointed if we dont get the information. I am not sure if they will give it to us."  
"I just have to know. I can`t ask her. I mean. I cant trust her anymore. She lied to me all my life. And Thomas won`t talk to me anymore. So what else could I do?"  
"I know...lets just hope we can get some helpful information".

Two hours later we find ourselfs at Arkham hospital. Walking through that doors feels weird. Knowing that Arthur spent a lot of time here creeps you out a bit. He went in and out of Arkham for years and he barely talks about it. Sometimes it seemed like he doesnt even remember why he was locked up many times. He always told you that it was okay being there, not worse than being at home with his mum. Which made you incredibly sad. You get in the elevator and wonder if this kinda feels like home to him. Ho familiar it feels to be here. Arthur looks at the floor, his face isnt telling very much right now. You wish you could read his mind.  
"Arthur, are you okay?"  
"Yeah...I am...can you....hold my hand?"  
You take his hand in yours "Of course."  
He smiles. But it looks like a painful smile. One that tries to hide his real pain from you.  
"Do you know where we have to go?"  
"Yeah" he nervously rans his fingers through his hair "There is this...clerk I think. He does the file paper work. We can ask him."  
"Good".  
Arthur leads me to the clerk. He knows all these hallways. He walks them like he knows them blindly.  
Will he get back here some day? Will there be a time when you cant even visit him? And if so, for what will he be back? What could happen to him? What happened in the past? Did he hurt himself? Wil he hurt himself every again, now that he has you? Will he ever get some peace of mind? Will his soul ever rest?  
"How can I help you?" the clerk asks.  
"Um...I would like to ask you if you can tell me anything about Penny Fleck. She´s my mother." Arthur shows his ID to him. "And I wonder if there is still a file... its from 30 years ago. "  
"Oh 30 years ago...wow. I have to look in the basement then. But yeah, sure. It might take some minutes though".  
Arthur smiles "No big deal, take your time".  
He sqeezes my hand as the tall man gets downstairs.  
"Sounds like this is easier than we thought it would be"  
"Yes Artie, I am actually aurprised that he wil get the file just by asking."  
"The file should tell soemthing about her family, right?" he keeps looking for the clerk to come back.  
"I guess so. I am not sure if its just diagnose and stuff. But I guess they also keep personal informations in there."  
Arthur doesnt let go of your hand for a second. "This means a lot to me Y/N...that you are here with me. Otherwise I had to do this all by myself. This would be horrible."  
"And I dont wanna be anywhere else. I will never leave your side again".  
Arthur takes a look at the hallways.  
"These hallways.... sometimes I remember so many things that happened in here. And other times... I dont. There are days when those memories are white like these walls. So bright it hurts your eyes"  
Arthurs words irritate you a lot, since the walls are dirty yellow. But you don`t say anything.  
"Other days the memories are blacked out like the scribbles in my journal and I dont even remember why I was locked up in here. Its funny." He chuckles.  
You dont think its funny at all.   
"I remember dancing down the hallways at night. There was always music. And I remember crying. And knocking sounds. But one thing was always the same...." he looks at you with love in his eyes "I yearned for someone to hold my hand. The way you do it right now". He kisses the back of your hand "Thats was all I really wished for while being here." Arthur smiles again. It isnt a smile of pain this time. It is genue and pure.  
"I found it" the yells as he gets upstairs "I had to dig deep but I think I can help you with that. Here it is. Penny. Penny Fleck...."  
Arthurs eyes are fixed on the file as the clerk opens it.  
All of the sudden you dont feel so good anymore. This is overwhelming. How must he feel?  
"Let see...the patient suffers from delusional psychosis and narcissistic personality disorder. hmmm..."  
Arthur gives you a look you can hardly interpret. He seems kinda surprised, like he wasnt aware of what his mother suffered from. You sqeeze his hand harder, hoping he would feel how much you want to be there for him in this tough moment. You start to regret coming here. It was the first sentence the man read out of Pennys file and it already hit real hard.  
"Was found guilty of endangering the welfare of her own child...." the man gives you both a look. First Arthur. Now you. Unsure of if he should contunue reading, so he stops which really upsets you. You feel Arthurs hand starting to get sweaty.  
What did Penny do to him when he was a child? This isnt good. This is all wrong. Why the hell would you come here in the first place? You start to feel guilty just by looking at Arthurs face. He`s confused "WHAT?" he askes the clerk.   
"You said she`s your mother?"  
Arthur doesnt say anything, he just nodds.  
"Yes she is his mother." you reply "So can you please continue reading, sir?"  
"Um....I´m sorry. I cant release these records without proper forms. I could get in trouble. Look if you want to bring your mum in here to sign. That`ll be much easier. But i cant let this go without her signature. Okay? I`m sorry!"  
The clerk takes a step back, as if he wants to put the file away.  
Arthur lets go of your hand.  
For a second it feels like someone stabbed you right in the heart. You feel scared. helpless. What is gong on?  
Arthur grabs the file as teh man tries to get it back. You watch them fighting, pulling on both sides. The clerk seems like a pretty strong man, much taller than Arthur and Artie seems to have half of his weight. There is not a chance that he would win. "C`mon ,man" the clerk says with anger in his voice.  
It takes you only a few seconds to help him pull, trying to get the file. Still the man seems to be stronger than both of you together.  
Arthur bangs his head against the gutter, which surprises the clerk so much he falls one step back and we got the file.   
"C`mon Y/N....we gotta hurry..." he grabs your ahand again and you run down the hallways, downstairs. You`re heart is racing in your chest. Pounding in yor head. Did you just stole a file at Arkham hospital? Your head is spinning . Arthur is a very fast runner, its hard to keep up with him. You`re already out of breath but you give everything to get away from whoever could follow you.  
A lot of peole saw you running by but no one really seems to care. Not a soul seems to follow you.  
"Arthur" you yell, breathless as you are "I dont think that anyone followed us."  
You both stop in a corner on the stairs, leaning against a wall, trying to catch your breath.  
Arthur holds the file in his shaky hands. He is close to tears "Y/N...Did you hear what the clerk just said? It doesnt sound so good...What if Thomas was right? What if he wasnt lying?"  
"We will read it together, okay? And no metter what it says. We will figue it out together. I`m here! i´m right here with you, Arthur. "  
It feels like you cant take the power of your own heartbeat anymore. Its beating so fast it hurts. Everything hurts.   
Loving him hurts.  
"I will open it now" he says. You nodd.  
Arthur starts to read as you try to read it at the same time but you cant. Your vision gets all blurry as soon as you reaize what it says.   
You are onyl able to read some words.   
Reports of abuse.  
Department of hospitals- Psychiatric division.  
Admitted:  
This is the third Penny Fleck admission and one of many psychiatric admissions for this 25 year old single white female admitted none voluntarily from Gotham city. The patient was admitted on 11-2-52. the patient`s chief complaint on admission. "I have done nothing wrong"....  
...The patient had multiple psychiatric admissions for drug abuse, delusional psychosis and narcissistic personality disorder....  
...extremly bizzare behaviour...she had a lobotomy...  
...phyisical abuse...

You cannot read what it all says . Arthur turns the page already "CHILD ADOPTION APPLICATION"...Name: Unkown. Child was abandoned.  
Arthur turned another page.  
Snippets from the newspaper. Pictures of Arthur as a child. Bruised all over his body.  
...House of terror...  
...Mother of adopted child allowed her son`s abuse.....  
...... boy was very disoriented...  
...the three year old boy was found tied to a radiator....Malnourished with multiple bruises across his body and severe trauma to his head....

This is too much. The photos of kid Arthur are too much for you to look at. Those eyes Those sad eyes. The same eyes that look at you with so much love.  
There are no words for what he had been through in his life.  
Tied up? For how long? What did they done to him?  
Anger and pain is raging inside of you like a storm that gets worse and worse. It burns in your veins. Toxic.

You look at his face and you never saw more pain in your whole life.  
Arthur starts to cry.  
Real tears.  
His laughing condition usually doesnt even allow him to cry real tears bt he does. His whole body starts to shake as he whimpers your name, pressing the file close to his chest. Trying to talk. But he cant.  
"Arthur. Oh , my love. Just let me...let me hold you please"  
Arthur falls into your arms like there was nothing else in this universe that could save him from this moment than you. He`s so shaky, holding him feels like an earthquake.  
You pet the back of his head while you pull him as close to you as its possible.  
"Shhhhtt.... baby. I am here. I am so so sorry. I am here. You`re not alone. Remember this. We`re in this together. Please baby. Feel my arms. Feel me. I`ll brathe wirth you, okay? Just let it out. Let it all out".  
Arthur allows himself to break down into your arms. To collide into you. His tiney body crashing into you as you both fall down slowly to sit on the floor. You keep his fragile existence locked up into your loving arms, kissing his tears away. One by one. You take out a handkerchief to dry his runny nose, kissing his lips softly, whispering how much you love him.  
"My whole life was a lie" he cries "I didnt knew I was actually abused. I thought it was just....nightmares. But my night terrors are actually they`re memories..."  
"What can I do right now, Artie? Please tell me" tears are running down your face "Just tell me, I´ll do anything. "  
You wish there was something you could say.  
But there are no words to make it any better.  
Not a word in the world.  
Arthur buries himself deep into your arms "You do so much. You`re here with me. And you are the only one in my life that isnt a lie"  
"Arthur, we will get through this together. And no matter what has been done to you in your past. Its over and I will never let you alone again. We will built our own life together. Hand in hand. Heart on heart. FOREVER, You know that right?"  
Arthurs shaky hand caresses your cheek as you kiss another one of his salty tears away.  
"Thats the only thing I know for sure."  
He throws the file down the stairs.  
"You`re the truth Y/N....the only truth I have ever known "It hurts as hell but there is something not even my past can take away from me...my love for you. Please stay with me forever Y/N. Can you promiseme that?"  
"I will be with you until the day I die and if there is a afterlife I will find you again" you whisper. "Lets get out of this place. Lets get home".  
Arthur looks at you , the circles around his eyes darker than an hour before.  
"I am home"  
For a second you`re scared. Does he want to stay in the hospital? Is this his comfort zone? His hiding place?  
"You wanna stay in Arkham?"  
"No silly" you could swear that there was a glimpse of a smile crossing his shaky lips   
"In your arms...."


End file.
